Freddy Fazbear vs. Jeff the Killer
Freddy vs Jeff.png|Shakaboy Hey hey hey hi.jpg Freddy vs Jeff Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Jeddy.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Freddy Fazbear vs. Jeff the Killer is a What-If? Death Battle, adopted, fourth death battle by Jackythejack. It features Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's and Jeff the Killer from his eponymous Creepypasta. Description Some times even the scariest of characters can fall victim to the internet, and these two are classic examples, and today they face each other in the ring. Two violent, traumatized adolescents enter the ring, but only one will make it out alive. Introduction Death Battle Theme Wiz: Children are normally seen as a bastion of purity. They're sweet, innocent, and usually they're rather pacifistic. Boomstick: But if a child gets traumatized enough, they can end up doing some really fucked up things. Wiz: And when it comes to scary minors, there's no one in the field quite as efficient as these prince of terrors. Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of the pizza emporium of terror, Wiz: and Jeff the Killer, the teenage serial killer from creepypasta fame. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Play FNAF World Intro Theme Wiz: The entertainment industry is an ever changing field, as certain popular fads simply fade out of popularity over time. Anything from cartoons to theme parks to even popular movie series. Things just fade out of popularity. Boomstick: Fredbear's Family Diner, later on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, is a great example of this. After everyone figured out that animatronics are actually kinda creepy, the store began to lose popularity, and really deteriorated in the end. Seriously, who thought those things looked fun and playful? ' Wiz: Well, they certainly don't seem child friendly. Though, the horror really starts near the beginning of the pizzeria chian's height. In Fredbear's Family Diner, some man decided that he was going to kill children because...why not? '''Boomstick: Yeah, the lore is too confusing to cover accurately, so if things are vague that's because no one really knows. To sum it up, a man killed five children in the back of the diner, and left them there to rot. ' Wiz: However, one of the animatronics, the Marrionete, would come across the dead bodies, and stuff them into the suits of the five mascots, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Fredbear himself, dooming them to possess these bodies until they get their long awaited revenge. 'Boomstick: Then the pizzeria would eventually close down years later and they'd get dismantled, but...hey, Freddy! ' Play Sweet Dreams (Instrumental) Wiz: Though Freddy is cursed to stay in this body forever, it actually gives him more advantages than a human body ever could, considering that it means he is extremely durable to attacks, and that his metal endoskeleton and fur suit give him an extra layer of defense to withstand attacks. 'Boomstick: Wiz, no one wants to here any of the defense! They wanna here about strenght, and Fazbear's got lots of it, too. In the book it states that he could lift and throw arcade machines around like they were nothing. That's impressive when he's at least a thirty year old robot, and if that wasn't badass enough, he can also punch through a metal door! He just straight up punches it! ' Wiz: And if we are to scale him to his other animatronics, which is reasonable to do since they are made from generally the same parts, his mouth can exert enough pressure to crush a child's skull and bite right into its brain. '''Boomstick: 'And if we were to scale him to his bud, Foxy, this would mean he could run at about 13.7 meters a second! Of course, that's give or take a few meters considering there may or may not be size or weight differences, but he's still damn fast! Seriously, why is this thing so cool? It has no reason to be. ' Wiz: While his feats seem unnecessary from a normal human's point of view, for Freddy this speed helps him greatly for crossing great distances in a matter of seconds, and rather stealthily, may I add. He can cross entire rooms and not make a single noise. In some camera views, the only thing you'd even be able to see is the white dot where his eyes are. Freddy is surprisingly quiet give his size and what he's made of. Boomstick: And even though he is a hulking robot, he has some pretty awful weaknesses, like if he takes too much damage, parts of his body could just stop working entirely. ' Wiz: Not only that, but because he's a robot, enough electricity or water could short out his circuits. If that wasn't enough, he's also not one to exactly take matters into his own hands. While he is a leader, he relies on the other animatronics to do what he wants. '''Boomstick: Freddy doesn't even show up until, like, the fifth night, so yeah, he really doesn't have much experience killing night guards, as the other three tend to do that before he even gets a chance, but even then, Freddy Fazbear is a surprisngly badass robot for a surprisingly terrifying pizza chain. ' *Insert Freddy Fazbear jumpscare as the title card closes* Jeff the Killer Play Bad Encounter Wiz: A quaint suburban neighborhood is the place where you'd least expect a murderer to be born, someone who woulds strike fear into the hearts of millions. 'Boomstick: You're kidding, right, Wiz? I never trust suburbs. That's why I stay clear of them at all times. ' Wiz: Uh...right, well, anyways, a rich suburban area is where the murderer would be born. A boy named Jeff and his family, including his parents and his little brother Liu, had just moved here recently, and they were hoping for good lives, but one day, while waiting by the bus stop to get to school, they were jumped on by a couple of bullies. 'Boomstick: Oh boy, let me guess, they took their lunch money, insulted them and threw a few punches and Jeff just snapped and killed them? ' Wiz: Boomstick, you didn't even look at our research, did you? 'Boomstick: Wiz, you know I don't read that. You should probably just stop sending it to me. It's gotten to the point where I just burn every letter you send me. ' Wiz: Wait, you-ugh! ...okay, well, no, it wasn't simple bullying. These kids had tried to kill Jeff and Liu, really just because they were there. 'Boomstick: Wait, what?! They just decided to jump these kids and try to kill them at a ''bus stop?! I mean I admire their gutso but at least wait until they're not in public or something? ' Wiz: Well, they're kids. Not skilled murderers. Though, Jeff had went into some sort of rage and was able to fight the three teens off, fairly impressive for a preteen, and they ran away, leaving him and Liu alone. '''Boomstick: While it serves those kids right to get beaten like that, Liu decided he was going to seal all of his brother's glory and he was the one who beat up those kids. Kids, man. Can't trust them. ' Wiz: Well, really that just saved Jeff from getting in trouble with the police, which meant he could get into some more trouble with the teenagers he had beaten up. Several days later, Jeff and his parents were invited to a birthday party in the neighborhood, and when he showed up at the birthday party, that's where disaster struck. 'Boomstick: And by disaster we mean those two kids again. They showed up with guns and they wanted to shoot Jeff because...I dunno. How dare he defend himself. Like I said, they got gutso, just not very good timing. ' Wiz: A fight would break out and Jeff would actually be able to take down the three armed thugs, though not without taking severe damage in the process. He had glass pressed into his face, was almost burnt to death. He would have died if he wasn't taken to the hospital afterwards, but this left his face horribly disfigured. 'Boomstick: And by that we mean that he looks like a mix of my ex wife and the joker got hit with the ugly stick. He even acts like it, too. ' 'Play October 31st ' Wiz: Boomsticks poor martial choices aside, Jeff's mentle state had also deteriorated completely. The pain had made him lose it and go completely insane. When he finally got home, he had cut off his eyelids, carved a smile into his mouth, and killed his two parents along with his brother. 'Boomstick: Unless you like the idea of Liu the killer which doesn't really make sense, but involves Liu surviving. We don't care much about that, though. Either way, Jeff would then proceed to start a reign of terror, being able to kill lots of people, and even Jane the Killer, who stalked him for like eleven years or something before she killed him. Jane's a really bad killer. ' Wiz: While Jeff and his kills are impressive, along with his terrorizing the world, he still has weaknesses. One of them being the fact that he doesn't have eyelids. Those are still very important, even if you're crazy. 'Boomstick: Yeah, because he doesn't have eyelids, he probably doesn't have a good sense of sight, but that just means his other senses are heightened, so It's alright. He can still tell where people are, probably. ' Wiz: And the lack of eyelids is one of the least of his problems. His insanity is also one of his greatest weaknesses. He's already teetering on the edge of total insanity, and if he's tipped over the edge any more, he's going to fall into a complete psychotic breakdown, which could lead him to making decisions that could compromise his health. 'Boomstick: And finally, jeff doesn't exactly have experience fighting people. Yeah, he's a killer, but he kills people by breaking into their houses and killing them while they're waking up. He's not used to fighting someone who's actually putting up a fight. ' Wiz: And despite these weaknesses, Jeff is still a feared killer, and he consistently strikes fear into the hearts of millions. "''Go to sleep..." '' Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! 'Death Battle!' Jeff had been walking the streets late at night, about as happy as he could be. He had just secured another kill. It didn't even struggle or make any noise. A perfect kill, if he did say so himself. As long as your kills were perfect, he really didn't know what there was to be sad about. It was the most euphoric feeling in the world to see the life leave someone's eyes. Though, his train of thought had been cut off when something had pierced the night. A scream of some kind, and a very high pitched one at that. Perhaps a girl? Jeff froze and turned his head to the right. Jeff spotted a giant, lit up sign that proudly stated the name of the building. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. Whatever happened in there, something gruesome was happening. Something terrifying. What a wonderful thought. Jeff let out a chuckle before walking towards the building. The door was locked, though that never stopped Jeff before. It didn't take long for him to find a side window the connected to the bathroom. After moving the dumpster and finding a couple of boxes to climb up on, he was able to break the window and climb inside. It was a tight fit, but he was able to just barely squeeze in. Jeff dropped down from the window and pulled out his knife. He didn't know if he'd have to use it, but it was best to always be armed. He learned that the hard way, through many experiences. He slowly stepped out of the bathroom, his footsteps echoing out into the empty pizzeria, or mostly empty, at least. Someone had to have been here to cause those screams. Upon taking a right after leaving the bathroom, Jeff would see two animatronics up on display, a chick and a rabbit, it seemed, and they were simply staring off into the distance, lifeless eyes staring into nothingness, presumably for the whole night. Jeff shook his head. "Guess that's how they entertain kids," Jeff muttered under his breath before moving towards the door on the other side of the room. He had only moved there because it was the first one he had saw. The door had one big word on it 'MAINTENANCE', and Jeff would smile a bit wider if he could. Ah, maybe this was where that scream had come from. Only one way to check, of course. Jeff walked towards the Maintenance room and slowly pushed open the door. The faint light that was present in the giant room he was in just barely illuminated the scene that played out in front of him. A giant, animatronic bear was currently forcing a man inside of another bear suit, which looked exactly like the one the animatronic was sporting himself. Jeff had seen enough dead bodies to see that the man was already dead, and the fact that he wasn't even struggling help confirm Jeff's theory. A few seconds passed and there was a loud squelch as the bear successfully shoved the man into the bear suit. A pair of eyes popped out of the costume's eyes and Jeff winced slightly at the final results. That was surprisingly brutal. Jeff then suddenly decided it would be best to try and leave, lest he'd end up like the man as well. He'd have to thank the little part of his mind that was still sane for that idea later. Though, just as he was about to close the door and walk away, the bear had turned around surprisingly quickly, and it wasn't long until he spotted the teenager in the doorway. The adolescent murderer froze as he stared at the bear, and the bear stared back at him. Becoming more and more grateful about the knife in his hand, Jeff still tried to back away and closed the door. Before he could do so, though, the bear let out a loud, ear piercing screech and ran towards the teen. Oh shit. Fight! Play Escape Before the bear could descend upon him, Jeff closed the door and stepped to the side, pressing his body against the wall, making sure to be on the side where it wouldn't swing open and slam him in the face. The door slammed open and hit the wall with a loud bang that was definitely heard throughout all of the pizzeria, and the bear ran out and several feet away from the door. The bear then began to look left and right, trying to find where the murderer had gone to. Jeff saw an opportunity present itself and he immediately took it. He lunged forwrd towards the bear. In a couple of seconds he had stabbed his knife into the bear's back. The fur costume had given him more resistence than he had imagined, and because off this he wasn't able to cause as much damage as he had hoped. He pulled his knife out of the bear and took a few steps back just as the bear spun around and swiped at the teen with his hand. When he missed he recovered quickly, brought his hand into a fist, and charged towards Jeff to punch him. The teen once again stepped out of the way and watched as Freddy ran forward still, unable to stop himself from charging forward still and slamming his hand into the wall. Chips of plaster came out as a huge dent appeared in the wall. Another opportunity opened, and Jeff pounced on it like a cat on to a mouse. He lunged forward and stabbed his knife into Freddy's side. This time he knew the resistence he needed to respect, and adjusted the force he put on his stab accordingly. It sank in the animatronic's side all the way down to the hit, and Jeff pushed it to the right to create a large gash in the animatronic's costume, revealing some of it's metalic endoskeleton. Jeff was just about to pull his knife out when the metallic arm of the robot came down upon him. It hit him square in the chest and he stumbled backwards from the throbbing pain that now rang throughout his chest. He didn't think anything was broken, but damn did that hurt, and without his knife, he wouldn't be able to do any damage. He needed to get that back somehow, but that basically meant he was going to have to get close to a pissed off bear. He remembered that saying to never poke a sleeping bear and couldn't help but chuckle. Too late to avoid that now. He just stabbed one multiple times. He was brought out of his thoughts when a chair came flying at him at full speed. Jeff's eyes widened and he was barely able to dodge it before it went flying past him and hitting the wall on the other side of the room, shattering into a million wooden pieces. Jeff looked at the bear just in time to see him pick up another chair to lob, and he decided that now was his time to get out of here. As another chair came flying towards him, he made a mad dash to the left and down a nearby hallway. Behind him he herd rapid thumping against the tiled floor. that signalled that the animatronic bear was getting closer to him. He thought he could outrun the thing. He saw a doorway up ahead that he could probably dive into if he could get away from the bear. However, he didn't even make it halfway down the hallway before the bear grapped the back of his hoodie and stopped him from moving anywhere. He forced the kid to turn around and began to lift him into the air. Jeff wouldn't let the bear lift him without a fight, though. He was swinging his arms widly in an attempt to hit the bear, or grab his knife, or something. By some incredible stroke of luck, he was able to grab his knife's handle and pull it out of the bear before swiping at the bear repeatedly, leaving several small tears in his costume. This only did more to piss the bear off, as Freddy's eyes seemed to give Jeff the death glare as he threw him towards the wall. Play The Puppet (!3 Seconds in) Jeff collided into the wall, hitting his back so hard that the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe, let alone get up immediately. When the bear ran towards him and attempted to kick him in the chest, Jeff could only try his best to brace himself for impact. The attack definitely felt like it cracked a rib or two or several. It also didn't help with him trying to get back up on his feet. He laid there still as Freddy brought his foot up and down onto the teen's leg. That definitely hurt. Jeff screamed out in pain as he put his hands to his leg, wincing loudly. As Jeff tried to deal with the pain, Freddy picked him up again. He raised Jeff up to his head and headbutt him square in the face. Jeff was lucky the damn bear didn't hit one of his eyes, but it still hurt like hell and made his already awful vision fairly blurry due to the pain. He let out a groan of frustration because this stupid bear was actually giving him much more of a fight than he expected. "Let go of me!" Jeff shouted as he brought his knife up and plunged it down wildly. He felt his knife plunge into something and he heard the bear let out another high pitched scream. the grip let go on Jeff and he landed on his feet, once again without a knife. He kept losing that damn thing. He might as well not have it if he was going to lose it so many times! As the animatronic dealt with the pain of being stabbed in the eye, Jeff ran towards the big party room he was in before once again, trying to get as much distance from him and this robot as he could. He heard the familiar sound of thunking metal and the familiar feeling of an animatronic grabbing him once again, but instead of hitting him repeatedly like Jeff thought he would, Freddy screamed in his face, and then threw him across the room like some sort of sports ball. Jeff landed on the table and tumbled off of it, out of Freddy's view. Freddy wanted to make sure he had finished off the kid for good, so he began to walk towards where he had tossed the kid. He was there within a several moments of slow walking, taking his time to catch his "breath" while he checked to see if the kid was dead. *music stop* When he turned the corner and looked around for where the child was thrown, though, he froze when he saw the child had disappeared. He looked back up and looked around to see where the child had gone to. Where could he be? After such a beating he couldn't have gotten very far, though there didn't seem to be any sign of the teen in sight, so where could he have- Play Painted Smile Instrumental Suddenly, Freddy felt the teen pounce on his back and hold on like some sort of monkey. A cord was wrapped around the animatronic's neck and it was almost like the teenager was trying to choke him. Well, he knew that wouldn't work, but what made the bear worry was when the teen had pulled the knife out of Freddy's eye and began to bring it back down on Freddy's head repeatedly, greately damaging his costume and making holes everywhere he stabbed into the animatronic's head. The animatronic let out a long winded, high pitched, mechanical screech as he stumbled backwards towards the wall. He slammed his back against the wall, and by extension slamming Jeff into the wall, but it didn't seem to phase the kid as Freddy continued to stumble from one wall to another, slamming the kid against the wall as hard as he could, practically pressing all of his animatronic weight against the wall, all the while his screaming filling the pizzeria. Jeff would only laugh like someone who had finally been pushed over the edge, his sanity finally slipping comepletely as he went into some sort of bloodlust, trying to stab the animatronic until blood, guts, something came out of that stupid costume of his. So what if he could practically feel his bones cracking every time he was smacked into the wall? So what if this fight was probably going to kill him in the end? He wanted this bear to be his last damn victim, becasue no one messes with him, and gets away with it! Everyone who crosses his path learned this! Though, eventually, Fazbear would be able to pry the kid off of his back and throw him down onto the ground, practically spiking the boy. Jeff would be able to recover fairly quickly this time, however, and stand up. He'd let out another maniacle laugh as he stabbed into the animatronics body, the again, then again. A stab here, slash there, cut there, rinse and repeat. Freddy's costume was slowly looking like a mangled mess of holes, but the bear hardly seemed affected. "Why. Won't. You. DIE!?" Jeff shouted, his voice seeming to become more desperate and frail with every spoken word. "Just. Go. To. Sleep!" By the time Jeff stopped his attack, Freddy, was a mess of holes and slashes. Jeff stopped as he suddenly took a step back and dropped his knife. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, tears that he couldn't blink away. This wasn't working. This wasn't working. This wasn't FUCKING working! It's just so unfair! Jeff slowly broke down into tears as he looked down at the ground. Why, why, WHY WASN't IT WORKING! Freddy looked at the child who was on the climax of a mental breakdown, and had no remorse for the ghostly pale teen. Instead, he simply picked up the teen once again, Jeff barely struggling against the animatronic's hold, and opened his mouth wide. He then lunched out and sank his endoskeleton teeth into the boy's head. Then deeper. Then deeper, then there was a squelch sound as he bit into the kid's brain. Jeff fell limp in the bear's hold, and Freddy pulled him out of his mouth, a chunk of the teen's head being ripped off in the process. And the whole pizzeria was silent... K.O! The screen then showed Fazbear sitting on the stage the next morning went a janitor cleaned out the guards and Jeff's body from the Fazbear Suits. 'Outcome' Play FNaF World city theme 'Boomstick: That was so much cooler than I thought it would ever be. Seriously, I kinda wanna see that again. ' Wiz: Though Jeff's durabiltiy had helped him survive a lot of what Fazbear had thrown at him, it wouldn't be long until he cracked, and Fazbear just had him bested at everything else. 'Boomstick: Yeah, Freddy really won by a landslide there. Not only does he have ridiculous amounts of strenght, but he's also faster than the fastest man alive, Usain Bolt, so it's not like Jeff's going to have an easy time running away from the guy, and on top of all of that, Freddy just couldn't be hurt by what Jeff was packing. ' Wiz: Freddy had a fur suit and a metal endoskeleton as his physical body. The only way for Jeff to really win the fight is to shut Fazbear down completely, and to do that, he'd have to cut the endoskeleton to get to the wires he holds underneath him. A knife just can't cut through metal, though, no matter how sharp it is. The only thing Jeff could do was damage him and annoy him. It was only a matter of time before Freddy got the killing blow. 'Boomstick: But in the end, you have to agree when I say Jeff really gave Freddy a piece of his mind. ' Wiz: The winner is Freddy Fazbear. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Five Nights at Freddy's vs Creepypasta" themes Death Battles Category:Jackythejack Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle